


Suddenly I'm holding the world in my arms

by Siffly



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Il faut bien ça avant le dernier tome qui va sans doute tou-te-s nous détruire, Introspection de Thorn qui ressent bcp trop de choses pour un seul homme, Que quelqu'un les enveloppe dans un plaid pour qu'iels puissent d'être heureux-ses, Thorn is an idiot but I love him, full fluff, post La Mémoire de Babel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Thorn avait appris à faire face à beaucoup de choses, au fil des années. Il pensait même pouvoir dire qu'il était capable de régler n'importe quelle situation.Pourtant, il n'arriverait jamais à faire totalement face au tourbillon de sensations que déclenchait Ophélie - et au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal, si ça lui permettait de tomber amoureux d'elle encore et encore.





	Suddenly I'm holding the world in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Je pense que vous commencez à noter que la fin de ma prépa m'a permis de rattraper tout mon retard de lecture. Résultat, après Percy Jackson et Héros de l'Olympe, j'ai enfin fini La Passe-Miroir (alors que j'avais commencé en 2012) (j'ai été si long-ue bordel). Et ÉVIDEMMENT j'ai adopté absolument tout le monde (et surtout Archibald) (quel mess) (je l'aime) et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une telle occasion d'écrire sur l'une des plus belles relations que j'ai pu découvrir ces derniers temps.  
Cet OS sans prétention prend place directement à la fin du tome 3, et le titre est tiré de "All I've ever known" d'Hadestown  
Bonne lecture !  
Siffly

Hautement improbable. 

C’était ce que Thorn s’était toujours efforcé de croire. Quand il l’avait accueilli bon gré mal gré au Pôle, quand il avait dû modifier leur stratégie après son escapade, quand elle venait le voir à l’Intendance, même quand elle avait tremblé dans ses bras au moment de se dire au revoir. Il était hautement improbable qu’elle l’aime un jour en retour - si ce n’était complètement impossible.

Pourtant, elle était là, endormie dans ses bras, après lui avoir de nouveau murmuré ces mots qu’il ne pensait pas qu’on lui adresserait un jour - murmuré si bas qu’il aurait pu croire qu’il les avait imaginés. Mais non, les mains d’Ophélie étaient définitivement accrochées à son cou, et son souffle venait bien effleurer ses lèvres quand elle lui avait de nouveau bredouillé qu’elle l’aimait.

Cela avait été maladroit, abrupt, inébranlable. Tout comme elle.

Et lui se retrouvait de nouveau sans repères, constamment pris au dépourvu, et il était censé détester cela - pourtant, il s’était surpris à constater que cette sensation lui avait manqué. À espérer la voir surgir de nulle part, à se tenir sur ses gardes pour appréhender au mieux la tornade d’événements et d’émotions qu’Ophélie suscitait, sans en avoir véritablement conscience. Et malgré tout, il avait été de nouveau magnifiquement retourné, bousculé, submergé par sa femme - sa femme qu’il pouvait avoir à ses côtés, enfin, après tout ce temps.

Elle était là et il la serra un peu plus contre son torse. Elle était petite, si minuscule au creux de son corps bien trop grand et encombrant, qu’il avait l’impression qu’elle pouvait disparaître à tout moment. Il essayait de ne pas trop y songer, même s’il savait qu’il lui était impossible d’oublier l’horrible douleur qui l’avait traversé quand elle avait failli mourir dans ses bras.

Il avait constamment peur, depuis. Une peur rampante, qui lui paralysait le cœur quand il la surprenait sans défense, que ce soit face à Lady Septima, à la merci de ses camarades de la Bonne Famille, ou simplement livrée à elle-même. Une peur qui prenait source dans cette seconde bien trop longue, marquée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, où il l’avait su mourante.

Ophélie remua quelque peu contre lui, s’installant encore un peu plus contre sa poitrine, le ramenant brutalement au présent, alors qu’il se perdait trop dans les méandres douloureux de son passé. Des années à mettre ses sentiments sous clé pour pouvoir avancer sans s’interroger, toutes les heures, minutes, secondes, si elle allait bien, et maintenant qu’il l’avait enfin contre lui, il était incapable de se permettre d’être heureux avec elle.

Décidément, il se révélait un mari bien ingrat.

Ophélie bougea de nouveau, et cette fois-ci lui donna un coup de tête au menton et il ne put retenir un grognement surpris et la brusque tension qui le prirent. Ses griffes sortirent aussitôt, mais il put les maîtriser avant qu’elles ne s’en prennent à elle.

Il ne s’en remettrait jamais, si cela devait arriver.

Mais sa femme se contenta de relever la tête vers lui, les yeux embués par la fatigue et la myopie.

\- Pardon, je t’ai fait mal ? lui murmura-t-elle en passant une main sur le menton de Thorn pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait rien - et son souffle se bloqua de nouveau. Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir s’y habituer un jour. Il n’était même pas sûr de le vouloir.

\- Non, rendors-toi, lui répondit-il d’un ton bien trop brusque pour la situation - mais il se haïssait déjà tant de ne pas être pleinement capable se contrôler, il n’avait pas besoin de sa sollicitude ou de sa pitié pour lui rappeler qu’il ne pouvait même plus la protéger.

Pourtant, il ne lut ni l’un ni l’autre dans le regard de sa femme, simplement de la tendresse et une pointe d’amusement pour cacher sa légère irritation de le voir si tendu, si fermé. Elle se contenta de s’allonger de nouveau, s’installant confortablement au creux de son épaule, tandis que ses bras à lui se resserraient autour de sa taille.

\- Bonne nuit, alors.

\- Bonne nuit.

Et alors qu’Ophélie se rendormait, Thorn se surprit à remonter lentement une main le long de son dos pour venir caresser ses cheveux courts - il les préférait ainsi, ils cachaient moins son visage.

Il avait osé la donner perdante bien avant leur mariage. Et des années plus tard, des arches plus loin, elle était là et elle lui prouvait une nouvelle fois qu’elle n'avait pas fini de bouleverser son monde.  



End file.
